<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prey. by begin_fiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950270">Prey.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction'>begin_fiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrations, Damn this is cheesy, F/M, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Out of Character, ThunderClan (Warriors), atleast i think so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff family moment!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firestar &amp; Leafpool (Warriors), Firestar &amp; Sandstorm (Warriors), Firestar &amp; Squirrelflight (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Leafpool &amp; Squirrelflight (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prey.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this in celebration, as I am getting the second series of Warrior Cats tomorrow! I've seen the summary of the last, first and second book and it looks very exciting(but scary)!</p><p>And as I don't know if there is actual fluff between them(it's mostly cats dying..) I just decided to make one myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leafpool and Squirrelflight, the two sisters - and daughters of ThunderClan's leader.</p><p>Squirrelflight looked like her father - only her ginger fur was darker and she had a white paw. Leafpool at hand, looked different. She was a pale brown tabby with amber eyes. However, the two could always laugh and smile and help.. even fight at severe occasions.</p><p>Leafpool narrowed her eyes at her sister. They both were crouched, deciding who would get the big mouse prey in front of them.</p><p>She almost flinched at Squirrelflight's dark tone. "That prey is mine."</p><p>"Yeah right," Leafpool said. "I saw it first."</p><p>"Brambleclaw killed it for me."</p><p>They almost laughed when hearing Brambleclaw's groan behind them. "I killed that prey for the Clan."</p><p>"Now it's mine!" both she-cats said at the same time.</p><p>"That prey is not yours Squirrelflight." Sandstorm said. Due to greenleaf and that it was sunhigh, her fur was very light. </p><p>Leafpool smiled. "See."</p><p>"And it's not yours either Leafpool."</p><p>Squirrelflight smiled this time.</p><p>"Brambleclaw, you can go." Sandstorm said.</p><p>"And the prey?" he asked.</p><p>"Let it stay. The cat who sees this, can have it. And it's not Squirrelflight or Leafpool."</p><p>"What about Brambleclaw?" Leafpool asked.</p><p>"Eh no thanks," Brambleclaw said before Sandstorm could answer. "It's not for me. Anyone else can have it. Jayfeather for example."</p><p>"Jayfeather can't see," Leafpool said in a type of question.</p><p>"Leafpool!" Sandstorm hissed. "He may cannot see, but he's still a cat of us all."</p><p>"Yes mother."</p><p>Brambleclaw chuckled. </p><p>"What's happening here?" They all turned around at Firestar's voice. Just as Sandstorm, his fur was light. Like fire - well that was easy. His name literally had "Fire" in it.</p><p>"Leafpool and Squirrelflight are fighting who gets the prey," Brambleclaw said.</p><p>"Prey?"</p><p>"The prey Scramble got," Squirrelflight chuckled.</p><p>"You two fight over unnecessary things." Firestar said.</p><p>"You spoil your daughters way too much," Sandstorm said and gave him a lick.</p><p>"Yeah.. that's right."</p><p>"Hey! Who gets the prey?" Leafpool asked. </p><p>"Why are we talking about prey?" Firestar said and gave a flick with his tail.</p><p>"Father, for a leader you're quite.." Squirrelflight started but stopped when Sandstorm gave her a glance. </p><p>"Whatever I am, you wont escape from me, will you?" He gave Squirrelflight a lick who tried to avoid it.</p><p>"Dad..." she groaned.</p><p>Firestar gave Leafpool a lick too when she chuckled - this time Leafpool groaned while Squirrelflight chuckled.</p><p>"Dad!"</p><p>Sandstorm joined in while bringing Brambleclaw into the hug. "Don't forget him."</p><p>"Welcome, Scramble, to the never ending torture of licking and purring," Squirrelflight said annoyed but at the tone of her voice she didn't mean it literally.</p><p>He chuckled. "I don't mind it honestly."</p><p>"What do you mind?" Leafpool asked but smiled.</p><p>Brambleclaw purred when Firestar gave him a lick. "I take it that you're part of the family now, Brambleclaw."</p><p>"As I said before - I don't mind." <em>You're more of a father than Tigerstar anyway. Dad, </em>he thought.</p><p>They all looked at him and smiled. "Scramble is part of the family!" Squirrelflight purred. "Welcome, brother."</p><p>"Well.. maybe this is actually where I belong," Brambleclaw said quietly.</p><p>"Of course!" Leafpool almost jumped at him of excitement. Sandstorm continued, "You choose where you belong - if that is with us, that's fine. We're always here for you, Brambleclaw."</p><p>Brambleclaw purred. </p><p>"Wait, where's Father?" Squirrelflight asked.</p><p>They all turned around when they heard a sound. Firestar ate the mouse.</p><p>"Now <em>that </em>was delicious!"</p><p>Sandstorm laughed and the three others groaned. "Dad!"</p><p>"A leader must eat too."</p><p>They groaned but smiled afterwards. </p><p>"Yeah!" They all turned to look at Brambleclaw. "This is completely where I belong."</p><p>Squirrelflight gave him a lick. "Of course, Scramble, we're family!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>